With the growth of search engines, business entities (e.g., companies) are dedicating greater portions of their marketing budgets to search engine optimization (SEO) initiatives. Typically, SEO initiatives are driven by “organic” search results. In this regard, the organic listing of a website (“site”) pertains to the relative ranking of that site in the algorithmic results generated by a particular search engine on the basis of particular keywords. This contrasts with sponsored or paid search results which are often listed proximate such organic search results and which list sites that have compensated the operator of the search engine for such listing. For various strategic reasons, a business entity may drive content of a site it owns or operates so that the site appears in organic search results created by one or more search engines. With respect to measuring the effectiveness of an organic SEO initiative, previously-known technology does not enable an enterprise-scale business entity (e.g., an enterprise-scale business entity) to measure the effectiveness of organic search results associated with various search engines. Furthermore, previously-known technology does not effectively allow a business entity to audit its site(s) in an automated fashion using SEO principles across many sites and across many search engines in a way that reflects enterprise-scale hierarchies of the business entity.